The present invention relates to a plastic safety container for medication filled glass vials. Often, glass vials are utilized to contain toxic drugs, or other medication. Usually, the vials are sealed at one end by a rubber stopper that can be penetrated by a hypodermic needle for access to the vial's contents.
A serious problem with the use of such glass vials is the great probability that the vial will be broken, and that the surrounding area will be contaminated by the drug. To date, no simple inexpensive solution to this problem has been devised. Although it has long been generally known to utilize safety containers to house and protect fragile or breakable receptacles, usually the receptacles have to be removed from the containers to gain access to their contents, and removal of the receptacle from the container is easily accomplished. In the case of toxic drug filled glass vials, this is highly undesirable, since the very act of removing the vial from the safety container presents a perfect opportunity to break the vial and discharge its toxic contents to the surrounding area.